castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbarian Boss
The Barbarian Boss is the first boss in Castle Crashers. He is a very large, husky barbarian that might be presumably the leader of the barbarians, or at least their best warrior. He enters from the right of the screen by knocking down a door, accidentally flattening a beefy barbarian. The fight starts immediately. He carries a massive spiked heavy-shield attached to his back. The spikes on this shield have the ability to lunge out of it and retract again, allowing the Barbarian Boss to cover great distances to compensate for his slow movement. This can be easily blocked with a shield. The Barbarian Boss, while slow, can demonstrate that he is also surprisingly agile. One of his attacks consists in slamming his shield into the ground, trying to flatten any enemies standing on its way. Instead of only lifting his shield back, he will use it to propel himself and perform a somersault to reach the other side of the battlefield. Regular barbarians will also join the battle, but they can be damaged by the Barbarian Boss's attacks if they are not careful. These barbarians will commonly drop fruit when killed. Walkthrough As soon as the player has entered, a door will close behind and lock the player in with the Barbarian Boss. Eventually, regular barbarians will join the fight too. He can easily be defeated with juggling. After he dies, the player can hit the chest that crushes the Barbarian Boss, to open it up and litter the area with gold and other treasures. Once they are all collected, the ropes binding the Red Princess to the pole can be cut down and the kiss can be received. If there are two or more players, you'll have to fight over to determine who gets to kiss her. Attacks *'Giant Punch:' The Barbarian Boss's basic attack is a punch which can be dodged or simply blocked with a shield. He will telegraph this move by drawing his arm back before performing this attack. *'Shield Spikes:' The Barbarian Boss will momentarily block with the giant spiked shield which he takes from his back, and then the spikes on the shield will shoot out. These spikes have a good amount of reach but can effectively be blocked by the player's shield. This attack is also not very powerful. Both, the punch and the spikes, will knock the player to the ground if not avoided or blocked. The spikes will deal 10 damage on Normal Mode and 100 on Insane Mode. *'Shield Slam:' Occasionally, the Barbarian Boss will swoop his giant shield over his head which, if it hits, will shove the character into the ground and the animation of a lever swooping back and forth will appear above the character's head, indicating the player to wiggle the / from left to right to escape. This attack can only be avoided, not blocked. Also, while the player is submerged in the ground, they can't take damage. *'Reinforcements:' When the Barbarian Boss's health gets down to around 75%, barbarians will come from the crowd to join in the fight and, when killed, they drop fruit which can be used to heal the character. Only two barbarians will be in the fight at a time, and if one is killed, another will shortly take its place. Also, these barbarians will be damaged and knocked back by the Barbarian Boss's punch and spike attack. *'Toxic Belch:' Once the Barbarian Boss's health gets below 50%, he will occasionally pull out a bottle and drink its contents, resulting in him burping which will both send out flames which will damage the player, and send the boss flying backward to the other side of the screen, which will also damage the character if they are in the way (the bottle can damage you if you get near it when it hits the ground). Battling During the fight with the Barbarian Boss, the player is restricted by doors to the left and right, and invisible walls created by barbarian hordes to the top and bottom of the screen. To the top of the screen, the four princesses are tied to stakes. When the Barbarian Boss's health is lowered to half, three of the four princesses will be carried away. Defeating the Barbarian Boss will free the fourth princess, who has been left behind. Insane Mode When fighting him on Insane Mode, the Barbarian Boss moves much faster than he did previously, being able to easily keep pace with the player as the fight progresses. His punching, spike and burp attacks inflict far more damage, the slam attack seems unchanged, though. Also, he uses the burp attack more often. The animation appears to be somewhat skippy, for unknown reasons. Defeat When the Barbarian Boss has been defeated, a large treasure chest will crush him. Giving the chest three hits will unlock it, sending its contents soaring and dropping treasure everywhere. This chest only gives you coins, coin bags and blue gemstones, which are valued at 1, 5 and 6 gold. On average, you can get around 100~200 gold. After the player is done looting, he then cuts the Red Princess' bindings, freeing her. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This boss is also known as the "Husky Barbarian". *Should the Barbarian Boss hit the player, the forefront crowd will cheer and jump into the air in excitement, partially obscuring the screen. *Although it may be a glitch, if the Barbarian Boss is killed only using magic jumps the other princesses will not be taken away, although they can not be set free. Even causing one point of damage not from a magic jump will prevent the glitch. *When the Barbarian Boss launches his spikes and you block them, the Barbarian crowd will cheer the boss even though you weren't hurt. The same thing happens if the boss hits another enemy barbarian. *This boss is frequently used by higher-level characters to get money quickly, as he is no trouble for any character over level 10 and provides around 100~200 gold upon defeat. *You could fight the beefy Barbarian instead of the Barbarian Boss as a boss in the original Castle Crashers demo. *During the Barbarian Boss fight, a small, possibly child, barbarian can be seen in the crowd on the right side, near the exit. *As the boss battle progresses, blood from the beefy barbarian will be slightly coming out from under the door on the ground. *If you look, you can see that the princesses are taken away by thieves, fitting, albeit completely unlike the entire mass of the crowd surrounding you, possibly the same ones who bring the princesses to a cloaked Cyclops and Frost King in the Tall Grass Field level. *It is possible to hit the Barbarian Boss from the ground while he is in the air to smash his spike wall on your face. *When you lower the Barbarian Boss's health to a half, the three thieves can be seen from behind the wall, ready to capture the princesses. *In the forefront crowd, two barbarians can be seen hugging smaller barbarians, possibly their children, meaning that they brought their children to see the fight. *If beaten with the Barbarian, you will unlock the achievement/trophy "The Traitor". Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains